


Once You Go It's Hard to Come Back

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A group of black mercenaries seek refuge in the Garreg Mach monastery, and Lady Rhea kindly accepts them in, having a certain fetish for a specific kind of man and knowing that in short order, the other women in the monastery will too. Before long students, teachers, and knights alike are bred and proclaiming their new love for black men too. Anonymous commission.





	Once You Go It's Hard to Come Back

The Church of Seiros always needed hands, and when a group of mercenaries found their way to the church's doorstep, fled from their distant homeland by war, Rhea was naturally kind and welcoming to the idea of allowing them into her church, putting them to work aiding the monastery. She had done so many times before, though never for a whole mercenary company. But there were rumours about the archbishop's kindness; something about the way she looked at them, the excitement she showed when they were around and the way she seemed so oddly physical with them, touching and holding and hugging the men. It fueled suspicion about her motives.

Those weren't the only rumours, either. The foreign men were all dark skinned, blacker than the likes of Dedue or anyone from Duscur the people of Fodlan had ever seen. Word and curiosity about their intention with the fair women of Fodlan and the way the women around the church, both knight and student alike, began to take interest in them left a deep suspicion boiling that something wasn't quite on the level. Especially when a few 'bathhouse mistakes' began to spread rumours about the cocks those men were gifted with. Soon, the newly visiting mercenaries were the talk of the whole monastery.  
*********************  
Manuela was the first to take an interest in the men. Before rumour of their cocks even began to spread, the lonely woman so desperately in need of a worthy suitor made her move on one of the mercenaries when he came to visit her infirmary. It was inevitable and wouldn't surprise anyone, as she tended to him. "I'm confident now in giving you a clean bill of health," she remarked, smiling and swaying, making sure her ample chest was down low as she bent forward. "And while you're here, might I remark on just how healthy you are. For a man fleeing his homeland, you remain in remarkably good shape and seem well fed, and yet there are no women or children with you. Perhaps, there is one thing you are missing in your well fed lifestyle?"

He didn't shy away from staring at Manuela's tits. He couldn't. He shifted the blanket laid over him, and in turn drew Manuela's gaze to the waiting bulge of a cock straining against his pants. "I never married," he said. "Too busy. But now that I'm here at the church, maybe it's time to settle down."

"Oh my," Manuela said, voice shivering in tight, hungry excitement, as she watched that bulge. As she ached. 'I see. Well, you are certainly--no, forget it. I'm cutting to the chase. Take men ow." The breathy shake in her voice was all he needed to hear, rising quickly off of the bed, shedding his pants and tugging up her dress. He moved with one swift motion to pick her up, Manuela staring down at the huge cock she was suddenly greeted with before he pulled her onto his shaft and claimed her, drawing a panicked, eager shriek from the woman suddenly taking him down deep. "Oh, gods! It's so much."

Steady, confident thrusts followed as he took to pounding deep and steady into the tight, waiting hole in need of his cock. Manuela was already wet from the anticipation and excitement alone, but quickly the size of the cock filling and stretching her pushed all of that even further, imposing upon her something hot and unrepentant, needy sensations proving too strong and too wicked for anything to contain it. Held up in powerful hands and filled with a big cock, she was completely overwhelmed by the chance to give in, surrendering everything to these pleasures and finding bliss impaled atop a big cock readily taking her and claiming her as thoroughly as he could, careless and determined now in everything he did.

"I've never felt a cock so big before in my life," Manuela said, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was about to comment on just how many cocks she'd felt, but thankfully a moan caught in her throat and ensured she couldn't think straight enough for any of that, holding tighter against him, body heaving and bucking in deepening swells of a pleasure that didn't let up. Manuela had been so needy, so desperate, and she gave in to the thrill of getting fucked with blind, desperate fervor, really not sure how to contain herself but unable to care about if she made a fool of her sense or not. It was all about the pleasure now.

"You're lonely too," he groaned, pushing his lips against hers. Manuela shook as he kissed her, as his tongue invaded her mouth and she wondered if she was that desperate and obvious, but at the same time there was no judgment in those words, nothing that could keep her from giving up to all of this pleasure everything waiting inside of her. She just had to go with it, pushing through this chaos and accepting that she may have been desperate and horny, but so was he, and she was floored by the ecstasy that came with this pleasure.

He pushed her against the wall, holding her tighter down while he fucked her. Manuela was grateful for the kiss, because she wanted to shriek out in a myriad of messy and hazy pleasures that would have utterly ruined her composure and probably her reputation too, given just how much she was lost to this lust. She couldn't contain herself, but she was proud of the mess taking hold of her, giving up to everything, losing all reason and control for pleasure as good and as hot as she could get it.

"Cum inside," Manuela moaned. 'I-if you wanted to impregnate me right where we stand and start our futures off, I'd ask you to marry me. Right now. I'll do it. Anything." Her hips bucked faster and harder against him, meeting his thrusts as best she could while pinned to the wall between it and his strong body. She found herself such a dizzy, delirious wreck of pleasure that knew reason or sense, and she wasn't afraid to throw herself into all of it, to lose control and learn the depths of her pleasure and where it could take her.

The fact her words didn't scare him off proved an exciting and promising start to her new indulgence, as he held Manuela snug down against the wall and pumped her full of cum, shot after shot of hot, rich spunk filling her needy hole, making Manuela shriek and shiver in pleasure and indulgence too ravenous to handle. She was satisfied, used, readily taught about the pleasures she craved and finding that she loved them down to her very core. It was too good. Never before had Manuela enjoyed sex so intense that she wanted to share the good news, but as she asked, "And do you, by any chance, have a friend?" she was entirely selfless in asking for the very first time.  
**************************  
"Really, I feel fine, Manuela," Byleth said, wondering why her fellow professor was so insistent on taking her to the infirmary to be looked at and checked up on. It was a bother, three weeks after the last battle Byleth had even gone out to fight in. "Is everything okay? Are you just lonely or something? I'm happy to have some tea with you if you'd just like some company."

Manuela smirked and shook her head. "No, I'm not lonely, don't worry about me. But he is." She motioned to the man lying in the other occupied bed in the infirmary, who proceeded to rise with a smile on his face, the blankets shifting off of him to reveal nothing on underneath and a big, aching cock standing at attention. One that caught Byleth off guard, but amid her gasp was an intent, longing stare, as her eyes watched in confusion and hunger, wondering what to make of this and how to best indulge in the chaos to follow. "And there's a joy I simply had to spread to someone else, and I care about you enough that you were the first to come to mind, Byleth."

Byleth simply stared, too confused and awestruck to do anything as he rose to his feet and offered Byleth his hand. "Go on, take it. That cock looks big!" Sothis's voice rang out, encouraging her most base instincts. "Take it. I want to know how it feels." Sothis was as direct as could be, and it guided Byleth to accept the hand, which led to her getting shoved over the table, bent forward suddenly, skirt tugged up, tights going down, and she found herself craving the pleasure as the big black cock pushed into her, filling her, and Sothis was shameless. "Oh, it's amazing! We've never felt this good before. Go on, let him fuck you, let him breed you! I have memories coming back from this, don't stop!"

The memories were of Sothis's own times being bred by mortal men, and not men entirely unlike the one currently pounding into Byleth, who stared up in awe at a smug, eager Manuela, whose lover came into the room. The elder woman took his cock in hand and stroked it as she stared carefully down at Byleth, smug delight in her eyes. "How does it feel, Byleth?'

"It feels amazing," Byleth moaned. Her voice shook with more emotion and fervor than she had felt in forever, the massive cock pounding greedily into her left nothing but pure excitement to wait, as her hands pressed against the table, as she shoved herself back against the thrusts. She couldn't believe this. "Manuela, thank you."

"You are quite welcome. Seeing the look on your face is reward enough for me."

Joining with Byleth's moans in the air were Sothis's moans in her head, as the goddess relished in the awakening of old memories too, Byleth's lust fed deeper by the excitement of what lived inside of her, the twisting interplay of external and internal pressures all pushing her to succumb and surrender. She was unafraid of this bliss now, continuing to moan, "I love it. Please, keep fucking me, your cock is glorious!" She threw her head back, having no idea where these surges of intensity were coming from, but Byleth was ready now to embrace all of them, to give herself fully to pleasures raging out of control, and all she needed to do was accept it and succumb.

Faster thrusts bore down on her from behind. Byleth was helpless, a shivering wreck getting her pussy reamed with a ferocious speed that felt too good to be true, and all she could do was take it, learning new pleasures and needs that she never even thought possible, but they proved a solid core of all she wanted now, deepening her need to lose all control and sense to this cock and the sensations it brought with it. She felt no conflicting feelings in what came over her, no worry no hesitation. Just pure heat and excitement, unified ecstasy without guilt or worry, and as she approached the bliss of mad and frenzied release, Byleth felt herself unable to contain herself as she let out all of her need and her delight with one hard shove into bliss.

"Breed me!" Byleth and Sothis screamed in unison, the goddess's voice only in her head, but their rant remained in sync, driving Byleth deeper into this ecstasy. "Please, impregnate me, I need it. I need it so badly!" Her spine arched back, and she let out so many noises of ecstasy and need that just kept taking hold of her, kept her sinking deeper and deeper into this weirdness, unable to hold back, unable to find sense in her desperation. She was lost, but to be lost like this was an ecstasy too hot and desperate for words, and that was all before he filled her.

The eruption of hot, thick, virile cum pumping into her womb and leaving Byleth a shrieking, ragged mess was beyond anything resembling sense. She was done for, completely given now to her desires and to something that didn't stop, didn't even begin to resemble sense now. Quivering and craving this heat, she just let the rest happen, accepting his potent cum inside of herself and hoping it was going to knock her up.

But as her lover tossed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, Byleth also hoped she could find some way to get her students to enjoy this bliss too.  
********************************  
"Okay, I lied, this is not an extra tutoring session," Byleth said with a very relieved sigh, a smile spreading across her lips as she looked at Edelgard. She'd ended up being blacked under false pretenses thanks to Manuela, so it was only fair in Byleth's mind that she spread that same love around by having Edelgard completely wrecked by black dick in turn, spreading the love out to the the student she felt closest to. "But I promise, what's coming instead is almost more enjoyable than that, if you're willing to have an open mind about it." She smiled, licking her lips, the first in her path to set up the students of her house to get blacked, too. And probably the girls of other houses, for that matter."

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Edelgard asked, confusion abounding as she tried to make sense of what was being said, turning around to see what was going on and who else was there, only to notice the dramatic arrival that Byleth arranged so that she could be taken by surprise. Another mercenary in casual clothes, his big cock straining against his pants as he pushed them down, revealing only the base of his cock and the utter girth involved in it. The heiress to the Adrestian Empire shook in confusion and arousal.

"If you'd like to do it guilt-free, I will say that your grade this month relies on you being blacked," Byleth said. "Would that make it easier?" She smiled wickedly, sitting at her desk and watching with a voyeuristic glee that seemed completely senseless and weird. It was not sane, but it wasn't really meant to be, expressing things too frenzied and weird and wild to handle. Byleth had enjoyed herself so much, but now, to be on the other side of the introduction, left her even more delighted, staring with firm and resolute gaze, ready to test Edelgard and watch her lose herself.

Edelgard didn't really have a response to this, but as she stepped forward and met the man, she didn't feel like she was in control of herself. She advanced upon him, hand reaching into his pants, pulling out his cock and finding her lips clumsily drifting toward his, a helpless show of something desperate and wanton, She found it impossible to hold back, hand grasping his cock and stroking it back and forth as she kissed him, enthralled and confused and filled with a want that she just really had to give into. Edelgard had been curious about these mercenaries from the moment they arrived, but now she was actually indulging in her want, in the secret curiosity that her professor hadn't known about, but absolutely just enabled to spiral out of control.

"Give me an heir," she moaned into his lips, before he'd even taken her. His hands reached up her skirt, and Edelgard accepted this attention, allowing him to push her tights down and make his move on her, everything starting slow, passionate, the attention leaving Edelgard melting under his touch.

In a flash, she found herself flipped over, on her back on top of a classroom table with her new lover pinning her down against the surface of it, hammering with deep strokes down into her pussy, filling her with reckless and wild thrusts driven by single-minded intent and something as hot and reckless as she could have ever imagined. "Gods, yes, take me!" she screamed, her tune immediately becoming much more aggressive in turn as she felt this pleasure burn her up, fiery need and indulgence driving everything she wanted with something that felt just too strong and needy to control.

Losing control didn't sit well with Edelgard von Hresvelg. Everything she did was about finding, taking, and retaining control over situations wherever she now could, never again wanting to lose it. But now she was getting ravaged and pounded into by a huge cock and everything inside of Edelgard begged for submission and surrender, for lust to take over and drive her into frenzied acceptance of everything she never knew she needed so badly. She couldn't handle it all, just wanting it so badly, craving the chance to give in and to lose herself as utterly as she could to pleasure.

Her legs ended up in the air, mating pressed on the table and given little chance or opportunity to compose herself. Edelgard was just lost to this bliss, craving pleasures as dizzy and hungry as she could have ever fathomed, wanting to give in but having no idea how to control herself in the process, just taking the big dick pounding ever harder downward, filling her, stuffing her with cock and pushing Edelgard toward new, frenzied rushes of pleasure too fierce and wild to believe. "I've never felt this good in my life," she confessed, ragged and heaving, hands grabbing at the muscular body of the man atop her, whose aggression left her dizzy, giving herself to the bliss of this weird situation and finding less and less focus with each pass.

Byleth watched with a hand up her dress, biting her lip as she beheld the sight of the future empress turned into a gasping mess craving black dick. Once she got into the throes of this mess, she was even more unrepentant than Manuela had been in trying to turn her, as she unleashed the pleasures not upon a colleague, but on a student. The firs of several students, ideally. She watched, waited, eager to return to her lover again, but not before she had selflessly indulged in the excitement of giving up completely. There was nothing quite like spreading joy like this.

"I'm going to raise your heirs," Edelgard moaned, legs shaking in the air, body shivering and heaving under the endless, enduring pleasure of getting pounded so harshly, so steadily. Each stroke of the big cock drove deep into her, filling her utterly, and Edelgard wanted him to fill her womb with cum, wanted him to completely have her. "Impregnate me. It'll be the first of many; I can already tell you're a virile, potent man who can give the Empire a great many children, a great many future heirs to the throne. They're all going to be so incredible, and I'll have all of them, let you fuck me and breed me all you'd like!" This cock drove her into the frenzied depths of something brilliant and beautiful and unrepentant.

The pleasure burned up bright. It was too much to handle, strong and weird and wicked in ways that kept her losing herself, giving up deeper, messier, throbbing under the haze and excitement of just getting fucked into complete surrender. It was all that Edelgard wanted now, the most direct and intense craving that she could have ever hoped for, and it just kept happening. Throbbing rushes of pleasure radiated through Edelgard as she took the mating press like a pro, handling each reckless and wild thrust with single-minded fervor and a vigor as intense as could be.

All of Edelgard's twisting pleasures to be bred were direct, unrepentant, so wild and firm and hungry that she didn't really know what she could do aside from succumbing completely, a heaving mess giving herself up, filled, fucked, relishing in the chaos of being completely overwhelmed, and in the wake of all this pleasure. "I need you to fill me with your cum and take me. Take me, and I'll never let another man fuck me. My pussy will belong to you!" Edelgard gave herself completely in the frenzy of ecstasy, loving this thrill, giving to it, and she was unafraid now of the pleasure to follow.

One last, powerful thrust pumped Edelgard full of cum and overwhelming her with a pleasure and heat as intense as could be. His cum flooded into her womb, filling her and igniting a pleasure inside of Edelgard that she couldn't get over, happily giving up to all of the bliss, giving herself to this man completely, blacked and shameless about the sensations that took hold of her, as she looked with ragged, exhausted bliss over to her professor, so thankful and warm and happy for all that's come upon her. She had to agree completely with Byleth.

"The others need to feel this too."  
*****************************  
"Professor, you're too kind, setting me up with this stud!" Dorothea squealed, a hand gripping her ample, bouncy locks, tugging back on it to apply firm pressure while she heaved down on her hands and knees, the stacked, curvy opera singer loving every second of getting pounded into complete surrender, a moaning wreck throwing herself into this ecstasy with no sense or focus or reason, just allowing herself to give in, to burn, to ache. "Mm, all this time wondering, and now you finally understand me, this is amazing!"

Dorothea had fucked a lot of guys. Similarly to Manuela, she sought a man to marry before her 'time' was up, and she was completely lost now to the excitement of finally having someone taking her, hammering greedily forward to claim her, pounding Dorothea into complete submission and allowing her to embrace pleasure as intense as she could have ever hoped for, the pleasure inducing strange rushes of something potent and intense. It just kept going, bringing about weirder and messier swells of something that just would not stop, but Dorothea was proud of it, happy to be set up with such a man by her professor of all people, amazed and eager but oh so very happy to give in completely.

"And he's got such a huge cock, too. Mm, you really blow most of the guys I've had out of the water. It's another mark in your benefit; money is good, but if I'm not getting pleased sexually, then what's the point?" Dorothea was direct and snippy about her intentions, about giving in to all of it and allowing the pleasure to bear down faster and messier upon her, endlessly driving her into confusion and lust so deep and hot that she could barely handle it all. This was where she belonged and what she needed, Dorothea's ample chest swaying and bouncing as she took on all this wild fucking, carelessly accepting the restless and unending vigor of something that just kept on fucking going.

Byleth remained happily in her seat, watching another of her students get blacked and loving every second of this warm, selfless adoration. She couldn't curb her voyeuristic tendencies, and she knew Dorothea was a good next step, someone who would take well to all of this pleasure and let a man knock her up. "I'm happy to help, and I'm happy to see you enjoying yourself so much."

"Oh, and I am!" Dorothea gasped, the endless endurance and aggression she flaunted driving further the point of her ready descent. "Fuck. You said you were a mercenary, right? So you'll be able to take care of me." She shoved her round ass back tighter against him as the thought washed over her. "Finally, a man who has both."

He pulled harder on her hair. "I'll make the money, then I'll come home and fuck you raw, just keep raising the kids." He spoke directly and firmly, hand crashing down across her ass for good measure while he worked at Dorothea's pleasure, keeping the steady peace and urging her down deeper into the swells of ecstasy that proved to be far too much for Dorothea to handle, moaning louder and messier as she took this pressure all upon herself with endless, enduring madness.

"Kids? Oh, I hadn't even thought about kids!" Dorothea trembled. This was all happening, so hasty and so hot. "I normally don't do this so quickly, but your cock is so good I just have to lock it down. Jam forward, pump a baby into me, start us off together!" Dorothea begged to be impregnated, just as all the others had, direct and to the point in her desires and her hungers, just wanting to give herself to all of this without hesitation. She needed to just embrace it, giving in to her most reckless and hungry desires while the big cock fucked her into utter submission. "Breed! Me!"

The tugging on Dorothea's hair reached its harshest peak as he came inside of her, pulling her back against his cock to ensure he pumped her nice and full of creamy, gooey spunk, leaving Dorothea to howl and whine and yell out in frenzied ecstasy, an excitement too powerful to deal with, and she couldn't help herself now. She was just done for, a wreck heaving and trembling in confusion and lust as the pleasure ignited her. It was too much to handle, and she felt herself aflame with desire wrecking her. Her womb flooded with cum, and Dorothea was left a heaving, dizzy, panting mess with hearts in her eyes, happy to finally have found the man she always dreamt of.  
**************************  
Bernadetta wasn't going to leave her room for anything, but she accepted Byleth's offer for a private lesson in her room, only to be frightened when her professor walked in with one of the mercenaries she saw around the monastery. "It's okay, relax," Byleth said. "He's here for the lesson." There was nothing about watching a man strip before her that felt normal or sensible to Bernadetta, but something held onto her, a strange sort of curiosity and fascination that left her just wanting to give in to it, wanting to accept that she was ready and receptive, and by the time he got to his big cock, Bernadetta found herself whimpering not out of complete panic for a stranger being in her room, but for the ways that she felt she was overcoming her fears for the sake of something else entirely.

"I-I want to be on top," she said. "So I have space." She pulled her panties off and lifted up her skirt, nervous and worried. "Please, get onto the bed. I'll do this, I just want to--I don't like being held down. I'd feel so scared."

"Sure, you can ride, cutie," the man replied, slipping underneath the wiry, frazzled girl, who had no idea what she was doing even as she sat herself down onto his cock, gasping and shivering in the surprise delight of feeling such a big dick taking her. She was so hungry and so needy, desperate to give in to the idea of something so oddly potent and strange, something that had her hands fumbling against his chest and her body pushing down.

Small as Bernadetta was, she felt ready to take this big cock inside of herself, to prove she could do it. Her black suitor had his hands on her hips to help her as she rode his cock with an awkward mix of timid nervousness but lustful eagerness, wanting his cock but worried she wasn't going to do well in satisfying him. "How does this feel?" she kept asking, and he repeatedly, patiently told her she was doing great, but Bernadetta wasn't entirely sure of herself, as she moved along carefully and let the pleasure begin to settle inside of her. It was a potent rush of sensation that held Bernadetta now, and she felt a need for more crawl slowly over her, a want and a lust that just had to be accepted, had to be taken and given in to.

It stopped becoming a question of how he felt, and started being Bernadetta moaning, "This feels really good," as her hips moved faster. She became more comfortable around him, and with that comfort came her deeply rooted talkative nature. "I've never had a man before, let alone a black man. But you feel really amazing! I've heard a lot of girls around the monastery talking about it, and wondering if you're good lovers, and now that I feel your--nn, no, I have to say it--your big cock! Oh, now that I feel your big cock, I know it's true. I feel so comfortable right now, I want this so bad. Please, let me keep riding your big cock all I can." She shoved down faster, riding him with a ferocious swell of something unrepentant and untenable, driving the sensations deeper down in the weird, dizzy throes of her need. Hunger and lust ruled her now, and Bernadetta was unafraid of giving up everything to this heat. "A-am I talking too much?"

"No, keep talking, I love hearing it, you're adorable." The man gave her the words she needed to hear. All the time her father had insisted no man wanted a woman who talked so much, and he'd sent her spiraling into anxiety through what he did to try and shut her up. But here was this man. This handsome, sexually gifted mercenary who was insisting otherwise. Bernadetta couldn't believe it, and she moaned louder, needier thrashing atop him proudly as she rode out the ecstasy as hard as she could get it.

"You're perfect!" she squealed. "You're the perfect man. GO on, cum in me right now. Impregnate me, make me your wife, marry me! Oh god I love you so much, just take me right now and give me a baby!" Bernadetta found herself unraveling for this man and opening up all of herself to him as she came, thrashing and heaving happily, hotly, lost to this pleasure with the height of her orgasm brought only higher by the man blowing his load into her, hot and potent cum filling Bernadetta and guaranteeing she'd get the child she wanted, as he held her firmly against his cock.

But, just to be safe, Bernadetta decided it was only fair she ride him again. Ride him all day. She wasn't leaving her room, but this time, she was hardly an antisocial shut-in.  
*************************  
Byleth wasn't able to spread the joys of black cock any farther, but only because around the monastery, the other students were finding out for themselves the pleasures that black men could give them. Petra and Leonie had been sparring together in the training room when a couple of mercenaries walked in, and the girls ended up all sweaty and worn down sparring with them, and somewhere along the line, things just sort of took a turn.

Lying on her back in the missionary position and taking the big cock deep into her pussy with a steady and dedicated firmness, Petra was as happy as could be. "Oh, your cock is filling me with the emotion of joy," she moaned, holding tightly onto him, kisses abounding as she burned with sincere excitement, adoring him with attention and love as hot as could be. "I am with the happiness now." Pleasure washed over in waves amid each steady thrust forward, each push into a pleasure as wild and ripe as she could have ever hoped for, just letting this happen and deepen her need for pleasure and hunger, a relief driving something potent and perfect.

Over to the side, Leonie was getting a standing doggystyle fuck, bent forward at the hip and pressing her perky butt back against the lap of the man eagerly thrusting into her snug pussy. "At this angle, I think I'm getting a great workout. Even better than what I was getting training with you. My legs are engaged, my core, my--nngh, and it feels really good, too! Training and sex can surely have a place together, I'm going to get into better shape and train my body to be a perfect fighting machine while you fuck me. We'll do this together!" She was determined, moaning and eager as she held on to nothing at all, rooted only by her boots and by the strong body she could lean against and meet the thrusts of, pushing steadily into the pleasure and excitement of getting what she craved.

Petra lost herself to kisses and affection, having no care or concern now for anything upstanding or concerned with her body or training. All she could think about was the black cock filling her so deep, right up to her womb, leaving her ignited with so many pleasures and desires at once that Petra couldn't handle it all. She just wanted it, craving the pleasures and all that came with it as she got fucked. She had made the most of her time in the monastery in finding friends and relief, but all of that paled in comparison to the ecstasy washing over her as she received the deep strokes and eager excitement of feeling the big cock having her, claiming her, driving her wild with need.

As much as she talked about getting in shape, it was all Leonie trying to justify going back on her intense sparring plans for the day to get fucked instead. She loved the cock filling her, and it left her wanting to give in to the pleasures, to accept pure lust and something that just felt like all she needed, pleasures taking hold and leaving her struggling to find some excuse for why this was more important to her now in the heat of the moment than her training was. Begging for him to fuck her faster, aching with such intense need, everything that Leonie did was a desperate attempt to make sense of this and explain it all away to herself at any cost.

"I must ask that you breed me, so that I may be with children. Many children, who will be taking to Brigid with us." Petra didn't try to correct herself as her voice spiked up and the pressure built, as she wound up needier and more reckless. "Please, be swift in my impregnation, I am with the feeling of incredible bliss." Petra couldn't control herself, gasping, bucking, losing herself to all of this needy, rumbling heat, unable to control the deep desires inside of her for something hungry, just begging to be given in to and accepted, the powerful rise of desire and lust getting to Petra as she gave in to her lusts.

"If you're really a training partner worth my time, you're going to knock me up, too," Leonie agreed, pressing back against her man eagerly. "It's going to ruin the work I've put in to my abs, but forget it, let's rock! Fill me right up." She directed all of her usual training energy to the delight now of being impregnated, and Leonie was all too happy to shove back against the black cock she needed to mate her, letting the wild pleasures spiral into absolute fucking chaos, all with Leonie happily taken along for the ride and abandoning all hesitation to get what she so sorely craved.

Together, the two students were brought to new heights of pleasure, fucked to incredible orgasms by the biggest dicks they had ever enjoyed, and all they could feel was a deep, shuddering need to give in, to accept the sensations rushing powerfully through them and inducing pure ecstasy, desire and heat and throbbing, molten lust. Cum pumped into their holes, leaving them both to surrender to their desires, Petra's legs locking around her man's waist and Leonie falling back into his arms as their positions turned into a mating press and a standing fuck for an eager round two, which continued to prove far more enjoyable than sparring could have ever been.  
***********************************  
"I can't wait for you to impregnate me," Mercedes moaned, utterly adoring the massive black cock before her with her lips and her ample chest alike. "I've never thought a man would be able to stick out of my breasts, lone along so high that I can suck on the head... It is my greatest honour to service you." She took her approach with almost reverent fervor as she gave a combination titfuck and blowjob to the man before her, rocking carefully and eager on with ready, eager indulgence in mind, giving up to him everything and allowing the pleasure to take hold of her, desire and lust ensuing with all she did, her soft eyes bright as she stared up at her dark lover, amazed by him craving these needs as deeply as she could get them.

Annette wasn't really sure what she was doing as she worked her lips along the head of the thick cock before her, hunched down over the man lying before her, trying to work her mouth down his cock and having a bit of trouble figuring out how to handle the sheer size of the shaft before her. Mercedes had called her here, insisting they have some fun together and work at this cock in unison. There was a lot here and Annette wasn't really sure how to feel about most of it, just pushing onward and giving up her oral attention to this man, timid but certainly with a spike of lust sinking deeper into her, taking hold with something that felt powerful and enticing. A desire to understand and to get into the same fun her best friend was having kept Annette willing to learn and to try.

Lost to her worship of this impressive and frightening cock, Mercedes took a very gentle and loving hand in her approach. A sweet girl like her needed to be careful and controlled in what she did, still very much aware of her lusts and the desires that surged through her, but in control of them, bringing selfless adoration down on the big cock and tirelessly pursuing relief and ecstasy as hot and direct as she could get it. "I have never met a man who fills me with such joy before," she moaned. "But I know that I need more of it. Please, stay with me, let me love you thoroughly. A good man needs a good, loving wife."

With her mouth too busy to speak, Annette just focused on sucking cock, working her way down deeper, starting to find him pressing against the back of her throat, and as he groaned in ready excitement and his fingers tangled into her hair, the worries and nervous pressure that should have left her tense and frustrated began to melt away into something else. She found herself wanting to do this, to learn and explore and pursue the strange sensations all grabbing so tightly at her, bringing her to lustful swells of a pleasure she felt she needed to explore and needed to find out more about. Curiosity got the better of Annette, and the bright girl found herself delving into the depths of something dark and wild in the process.

Mercedes was up to all-out sloppy affection. For as sweet as she was, she was also filled with a lust too bright and too hot to control, slobbering loud all over the head of his cock while her plump tits worked the shaft over firmer, faster, more dedicated and devoted and frenzied. Mercedes was direct and unapologetic, feeling the shameless desire drive her faster and harder in her pleasures, in sensations she felt all too happy to embrace as deep as she could get them, just wanting it so badly, craving the idea of giving in, of letting it all go. She was unapologetic now, moaning around the cock as she pushed on faster, bolder, until she brought him to a hard, groaning orgasm, his fingers tangling in her hair. At the last second, Mercedes drew back, allowing him to cum all over her face and her chest, painting her with sticky white streaks that left Mercedes delighted, shivering, moaning, "I want to be your bride," as she stared sweetly up at him with her needy eyes.

Annette had the cock down her throat now, struggling and shuddering under this pressure, feeling the intense swell of need and heat mounting as she struggled through this, sucking loudly and on the cock and doing her best to contain herself, particularly on the matter of intense pride. Annette had done it! She had cock down her throat, and she was proudly handling this massive shaft, not sure why she was doing this, but overwhelmed with lust and allowing the intense pride of this accomplish take hold of her as she accepted the cum gushing down her throat, struggling and shivering but loving every second of this hot and dizzy treatment.

Climbing up onto the bed, Mercedes gave her best friend a pat on the shoulder. "You did so well, Annette," she said softly. "And we're not done yet. Come lie down beside me on the bed, I just know you're going to love what comes next."

"What does come next?" Annette asked, but didn't hesitate to follow the guidance of her more experienced friend, knowing that Mercedes only had her interests in mind for whatever it was that she sought to do with her. Their dark skinned lovers were swiftly upon the girls, mating pressing them both side by side, and by the end of the night, Annette would be even more sure of Mercedes's care for her, as the two became mothers together.  
************************  
Marianne spent her nights in sorrowful prayer, her lowly thoughts and her sorrow gripping her tightly as she forewent sleep to beg for things she was rarely willing to say out loud. But tonight, she wasn't in the chapel, she was in the stable, down on her hands and knees finding a swell of joy taking hold of her that kept Marianne from feeling any of the things she expected to feel. All she felt was full. Full of cock, which hammered greedily into her from behind, fucking her hard and steady, making her moan louder and needier as her every urge was to just give up to the pleasure, to succumb fully to desires getting to be too much to think through, but her cravings were intense and Marianne was unable to care about any of that now.

Her lover had been understanding and sweet and left Marianne full of a lot of confused feelings she wasn't entirely ready to deal with, but she took them on, her body trembling as something churned inside of her. A need to moan. A need to speak. She had done so little of that. So little that some of her own classmates didn't know the sound of her voice, but Marianne felt a swell of desire and excitement and pure confidence inside of her, craving something so needy and hot and wanton that she just had to accept the desire taking hold of her, and she was absolutely unafraid of giving up to it all.

"This feel good?" the man asked, keeping his steady pace on fucking her, holding onto her hips, every stroke tender and careful. He could tell she wasn't experienced, and her tight pussy had to be approached tenderly to make sure she was able to handle his big cock properly, making for a situation that demanded a careful, balanced approach, something that had Marianne moaning and twisting in sweet, shivering excitement. The desire was incredible, and Marianne found herself sinking deeper into a hungry appreciation of something that felt too powerful and wild, bringing about pleasure too fierce to handle.

"Yes," Marianne moaned. She didn't know how she did it, her lip trembling as she realized she'd said it out loud, that she was taking all of this pleasure upon herself, moaning and shivering about in such fitful swells of pleasure. She wasn't prepared for all of this, wasn't ready to confront the idea of giving in like this. But she spoke again. "It feels amazing." She didn't understand this, but as she felt herself brought to pleasures hot enough for her to begin opening up more, she didn't feel like hesitating, didn't feel like letting anything stop her

Sure, she was down on her hands and knees in the hay. Sure, she was completely giving up to this pleasure without any real sense of how to control or composure herself. Sure, it was the massive cock of a man she barely knew bringing her pleasure so intense that she just had to speak up. But if Marianne was speaking up, it was all worth it, as she continued to chase this ecstasy down as far as she could get it, giving up completely. She pressed back against his thrusts, voice trembling in hazy, wild delight, moans rushing hotter from her lips as she found the pleasure she needed, found all of the desire and lust she craved. Every step down felt incredible, and Marianne was given now to this utter delight, an excitement and a hunger unraveling her.

"Keep fucking me," she moaned, accepting this mess. "A-and... NO, actually. Do more than that. I want you to impregnate me. Show me right now that you really care, that you think I'm beautiful and you could love me, and that..." She drifted off, not into nervousness but into moans, into a joy and heat and bliss that felt like it was burning stronger inside of her. This man had been so direct and willing and ready in all he did, and it was bringing out a new side of Marianne, a ferocious and lustful inner need that just swelled through her, making her heave and whine harder. "Just--just take me! Cum in me right now, show me all of it, I need to be loved!"

Marianne may have showed off a little bit too much of her own desperation to give in to the pleasures that held onto her so tightly, but she was unafraid of them, unafraid of the orgasm searing through her and setting her aflame. With steady, eager thrusts, he came inside of Marianne, filling her with his cum and granting her what she craved, and plenty more than that too; he was unafraid of completely accepting the insane swell of pleasure that surged through him fiercely and felt too wild and hot to believe. She was unafraid, giving herself fully to this pleasure and accepting the rush of utter sensation that held onto her, left her moaning, shaking, pushing back against him and learning the desires awaiting her. She came on loud and hot and finding new forms of pleasure within her.

"Again," she pleaded, ragged and soft and needing more.  
***********************  
"I can't believe how big your cock is," Ingrid moaned, riding her man reverse cowgirl style, biting her lip and looking back over her shoulder. Her shapely, taut ass was eagerly groped and fondled by lustful hands carelessly pushing on with the single-minded vigor and focus of something shameless. The pleasure built up stronger and messier as everything just happened, throbbing waves of pleasure crashing on steadily as everything began to focus inward on pure excitement. Ingrid hadn't been afraid of picking up a man in the library, bringing him back to her room so he could fuck her in her bed. No, she was confident in her desires and in the idea of completely giving in to this whole mess, aching with desires as hot and feverish as could be.

"I can't believe you're taking it all," he shot back, marveling at all the pleasure that came with Ingrid's steady riding of his cock, her body in direct and eager motion, bouncing along steadily and hotly, giving in to the pleasure of something so powerful and wicked that he just had to roll with it and give in, had to keep thrusting upward to meet her every motion. "You ride my cock better than you ride your Pegasus,' he groaned, keeping up this wild pleasure and something that just felt too powerful to handle. This pretty blonde night was all over his dick and he wanted more of it.

"Mm, riding my Pegasus never feels this good," Ingrid shot back, her hips moving in steady sways of hungry, alluring need, the drive and the hunger within her proving a heavy and potent mess of too many feelings to deal with. Ingrid needed all the pleasure she could get and she needed it now, chasing the desire down deep, wild, hot, giving up to the pleasure faster as she pursued the wild and frenzied bliss that begged within her for more. She would not be stopped. Could not be stopped. Her need for this cock outweighed anything sensible or decent within her, and Ingrid just needed to succumb to all of it, moving quicker and hotter, racing toward a messy and greedy finish, chasing sensation as hard as she could find it "But I'm sure with practice riding your big, black cock I could get even better!" Determination held her, drove her, filled her with resolve and hunger and something too messy and desperate to control.

And her dark lover happily kept up with all of it, thrusting upward and meeting her motions, keeping her well fucked and well tended to amid all of her hazy and wild moans, toying with all her desires and her desperation, savouring how needy she proved to be and how much every part of her just begged to be opened up to this ecstasy, sinking deeper and deeper still into pleasure, into something unstoppable. It was too much to handle, coming on too fast and wild and hot, driving Ingrid to just accept her fate and all the pleasure that came with it.

The throbbing rush of pulsing pleasure hit Ingrid hard, and she felt so many things she never thought she'd feel before, her hips moving faster, more urgent, driven by all the needs and lusts that conquered her now. She could feel the pleasures fierce and hot inside of her, raging with a desperate rush of something too wild and powerful to accept. She knew she needed more, craved it, and nothing was going to hold her back. She felt so full, stretched open so loose, overwhelmed and needy and just having to give up to all of it.

"I'll--fuck, I've never thought I'd say this. But if you impregnated me, I'd be okay with that. Being pregnant would keep me from realizing my dream of being a knight, but... Unf, no, it's too good. Please, breed me, I think I would like that a lot. I think I'd be happy with that now." She was serious about it, smiling and determined and filled with adoration as she gave in, as the pleasure tore through her powerfully and she found herself utterly, desperately lost to this need, to a heat and a wild hunger that had to be embraced.

He seemed to agree with that, as he thrust faster upward, as his hold tightened upon her hips, chasing these senseless and wild pleasures for the sake of something truly spectacular, driving her down deeper, messier, aching with pleasure beyond her wildest imagining, and Ingrid was carelessly eager about giving up to all of it. He came inside of her, groaning with a promise, "Not the first girl to change her mind about being a mother when she got some black cock in her. Won't be the last." Such words should have bothered Ingrid for their rumbling implications, but Ingrid was too busy moaning and cumming to find reason to care about any of that.  
***********************  
"Oh gods yes, fuck me, fuck me harder!" Hilda squealed, lying on top the desk in the Golden Deer classroom in the dead of night, stripped bare and getting pounded hard, her ample chest heaving as she took the steady and senseless thrusts all imposing upon her the wicked indulgence and direct hunger that had her losing her fucking mind. "This feeling is amazing, I love black dick, I love your black dick, please don't stop!" Pleasure did funny things to Hilda, reducing her to a frenzied mess of need and shouting, heaving lust as her every move proved a deepening show of utter lust, of an adoration for his cock that demanded she be loud and hot and senseless as possible.

The man senselessly and eagerly taking the noble girl did nothing to stop her from being as loud as she wanted. A stacked, pink-haired cutie screaming about her love for black cock was all too welcome in his eyes, and he pushed her further down into this desperation, letting her succumb and have her fun, getting all caught up in this bliss and letting the wild pleasures speak for themselves. Each powerful, senseless thrust was another eager claim into her needy hole, the snug pussy begging for his attention and for plenty more than that as he pounded on, pressing greedily into this bliss and allowing the chaos and frenzy of the moment to get the better of him.

"Maybe I should take you somewhere where you can tell people," he teased, tugging at her arms for balance as he pounded into her over the edge of the table, trying his best to keep Hilda in place and taking his cock consistently, steady and unable to escape this bliss, unable to pull back from the verge of chaos and surrender. He pounded into her harder, tugging her down against him stronger and wilder, keeping her helpless against his touch as her breasts heaved and bounced in wild surrender.

"Do it, I'd let you fuck me in front of everyone!" she squealed. "I'd let you raw me over this desk in front of the whole class. I'd love for Leonie, Marianne, and Lysithea to get blacked too!" She had no idea they were all having their fun already, just completely surrendering to her crazed need, to the wild lusts that left her yelling and shouting hotter in complete desire and heat. The lust was something so powerful and wild and intense that she just had to let it all go, pushing closer on into ecstasy, her orgasm rapidly approaching,bringing on a lot of things at once that just felt too potent and needy to believe, a power in surrender and in letting herself give in.

The leverage of holding her by the arms was good. Watching her tits bounce was a great view, but even better than that was leaning over Hilda, climbing halfway onto the table and over her body, grabbing at her plump tits and starting to suck on her perky nipples, his thrusts pushing on stronger and harsher, the wild sensations pressing on messily and bringing on something powerful, something desperate and wanton. The pleasure was there, ecstasy and desire swelling on messier and stronger as he brought her even more bliss and sensation and desire, driving her harder into the pleasure and desire raging on stronger still.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes! Suck on my titties, adore my big nipples, I know every guy wants to suck on them, but they're yours to suck on. Go, do it, treat my body like your playground and make me lose myself!" She flailed about underneath him, a heaving wreck moaning in desperate and frenzied pleasure, trying her best to let the pleasure overwhelm her stronger and messier. She needed more of it, needed to give in and allow herself to burn. "Nngh, why not even cum inside and knock me up? Make my tits bigger and swell as I start to lactate, and you can drink all the milk. Come on, breed me with your huge black cock, give this sweet noble a black baby!" She flailed faster, yelling and heaving and completely giving herself up to this wild pleasure, a bliss that she just had to give in to stronger.

Begged on and certainly not about to deny Hilda what she craved, he shoved forward, giving her what she wanted with his erupting cock gushing forward, spewing hot waves of potent, messy cum deep into her hole, pumping her full while he pinned her down to the table, spasming cock hilted inside of her, lips sucking greedily on a nipple and all of Hilda's body lost completely to the idea of losing herself to this. It was too good. She needed more. So much more.  
***********************************  
Lysithea was almost speechless as she lay on top of the man, her tight, snug pussy at his touch as he pulled her tight hole down to his lips and devoured her snug, virginal hole, and Lysithea in turn was left licking along his cock, wondering how to even respond to all of this madness. "I don't know how I can even fit this inside of me," she whined, but that felt like a challenge, like interest, like something hungry taking hold of her as she licked all over his cock, kissing and adoring his huge cock. "I'm so small, and a virgin, and you're so big..."

But at the same time, Lysithea was still adoring his cock with so many needy strokes of her desperate tongue, and she showed no sign of holding back, keeping up this relentless and reckless pleasure, wanting it too much to be able to think straight. She was dizzy and almost entranced by this huge cock, wanting it more than she should have, wanting it more than was probably sane or sensible or right. Harder she pressed on, giving in step by step to the heaving bliss, to an endless sense of desire leaving her wanting it more than she wanted anything else, and there was no denying the chance now to give in to this bliss.

"Seems like you still want to take it," he remarked, amid licking her pussy all over, pushing some of his thick fingers into her and making her coo under his touch. Lysithea was an adorable mess who seemed absolutely unprepared for the pleasures she was finding, and she was. A tiny virgin with absolutely no hope of handling the weight of this endless pressure. It was too much to handle, a pulsing rush of endless need and arousal; he could feel the slick heat that begged for her, Lysithea's hot hole wanting him more than anything. She just wasn't sure how she could handle it. "You must be pretty brave to lose your virginity to a black cock."

Lysithea heaved and shook, finding pleasure throbbing into her with a desperate heat that she just had to give up to completely, a shivering mess lost to so many feelings and desires all at once, bringing about a swell of need and desire that just had to be accepted. "Yes, I want it," she whined, pleading happily amid her sloppy licks. She couldn't take the cock properly into her mouth. She wished she could. Wished she could suck it all down and handle him with as much pleasure as he was bringing her with his mouth upon her pussy. But it wasn't so easy, and Lysithea found herself left just licking and trying her best, wishing she could do much more than this, but certainly going to do her damnedest to bring about pleasure as hot as she could get it, heaving and shivering under all of this need, a lust getting to be too much to handle.

"Yes, I still want it," she moaned, licking faster all over his cock, her breath racing as she pushed carelessly and wickedly on with only one goal in mind now She was unafraid and unashamed, pushing on stronger, needier, carelessly accepting that she craved these needs, and for her work, she got him off, treated to cum erupting all over her face. As her own orgasm tore through her, Lysithea took the massive facial, whining in rising heat as she accepted all the gooey pleasure upon herself, whining and shaking under the need and delirium of taking on this whole mess. She felt proud of herself, felt confident and ready and eager for more, pushing greedily into the pleasure now as she sought wilder and madder bliss.

"I want it now," she moaned. Lysithea rose up, determined, shifting into position to get on top of him as she turned around to face him, positioning her tight, virginal hole against the head of his cock. "DO you think I can do it?"

"I believe in you," he said, supportive but certainly biased in his own interests, as Lysithea began to push down against his cock and meet all the pleasure awaiting her, unafraid and unrestrained, but in way deeper than she was going to be able to handle.  
*****************************  
Flayn was a deceptive sort of sight. On one hand, she was a small, pint-sized girl, her body utterly eclipsed by the big, burly body of her black lover as he held her tight in his arms for a standing fuck, her legs wrapping around his waist as every hard slam down impaled her on top of a huge, black cock that she took with gusto. On the other hand, she didn't seem even the least bit overwhelmed by his size, a moaning wreck whining, "It's been so long since the last time I had a cock... Nngh, Rhea spends too long chaste, she really needs to keep black men around more, I love them, but no other cock can do it for me!"

He had no idea what she was talking about. Flayn may have been a mystery with a lot of strange things to say that he wasn't really sure how to handle, but he just decided to ignore all of that, and focus on the positives, like the cute face staring at him with wanton heat and the way that she took his cock into her unbelievably tight hole like a champ. "Harder, harder. Fuck me harder, it's been too long, but I can't hold back!" she squealed, and he just kept taking it to her, hammering her down onto his cock as this rough, hard fuck kept up steady and harsh. He didn't need answers, he just needed her snug hole bred by his huge dick.

"Your pussy feels great," he groaned. "Tight girls like you never want it this hard. I don't want to know why you're different, but just keep it up, and I'll breed you, okay?" He was direct about his wants. He had felt he had to be.

"Oh yes, yes! Even better, you wish to breed me. Please, go ahead, cum inside me all you'd like, I haven't feel that in so long." She was unafraid of letting these desires claim her, struggling to choose her words carefully and not let slip any details she really needed to keep quietly to herself, easier said than done amid her endless descent downward, craving lusts and needs getting to be too much to handle. she was unapologetic, heaving on stronger and accepting these lusts, taking it upon herself to do her best in handling him and his big cock as well as she could, unable to believe how good this all felt and how much she just craved the idea of letting it go.

Faster, rougher thrusts kept Flayn hollering. Every noise she made was a wild and frenzied expression of her desires, squealing out of control and allowing the pleasure to have its way with her, rushing stronger and needier through her body, inducing cravings that left her just unable to handle herself. She needed more. So much more, so much pleasure, and she was unafraid of giving up to this mess. To all of it. Sensation ruled Flayn, and she had gone so long without this pleasure. Ages. she was so thankful to Rhea for inviting these mercenaries in, certain she was not doing so out of charity so much as self-interest. An interest Flayn shared and relished in the twisting rush of ecstasy that she embraced wholeheartedly.

Whatever was going on here, he knew he wanted to be a part of it, hammering her down faster, rougher, pressing carelessly on with the blind and feverish need to give in, to lose himself completely, and he did so without hesitation, allowing the pleasure to drive Flayn over the edge. He came inside of her, and Flayn squealed for him to impregnate and breed her while she held on tight, his arms wrapping around her body harder to hold her close in against him as he lost himself. As they lost themselves together. The pleasure was overwhelming, a driven, feverish rush of real need proving a sort of potent that Flayn had spent far, far too long in need of.

"My brother shouldn't be coming back to check on me tonight," Flayn moaned. "So why not push me down on the bed and fuck me again? Just to... Nngh, just to be sure that you really make it stick and impregnate me?"

All too happily, he pushed forward and pinned Flayn down to the bed for more, to her squealing excitement.  
************************  
Neither Shamir nor Catherine was ready to get blacked. They were more startled than even the students were to it, but it was in the shower, fresh off a patrol. Some men were waiting for them, sent on Rhea's suggestion to wait for the two loyal Knights, who were looking to clean up, but who had to admit, the big, aching cocks standing at attention and seeking their touch made for something that was just too wild to handle. They didn't hesitate, just letting the excitement take them, let the pleasure and desire take them on, heating up through with something potent and lustful. It was a rush of special, throbbing pleasure bringing about lots of desire, lots of heat.

Catherine was pushed up against the wall, the muscular woman's legs up in the air and pressing against the hips of the well hung man fucking her hard and fast. "I've never had a black man before," she confessed, moaning and trembling in the bliss of this heat. "But I've heard Lady Rhea confess an interest, and I--nngh, I can see why!" She was helpless, grabbing at his shoulders, craving the big cock pounding forward faster and messier, wanting it more than she really knew how to handle. Catherine was happily ramming on with pleasure as hard and intense as anything she could have hoped for, desperation aching for something powerful, wild, potent. She needed it so badly, giving up to this heat and all of the desire taking her.

Shamir liked it a bit harder, bent forward sharply for a standing doggystyle fuck, pushing hard against him. "Show me what you can do," she moaned, taking this desire readily, the hard heat and desire of this situation making for something special and wild, body ready and in motion. "I want to see what you've got, and I'm not going to be screaming out some for black cock or whatever just because you're decent at fucking me." She was stubborn, withdrawn, determined as always, ready to try and hod on to something sensible, something potent.

None of that restraint showed on Catherine's part, as she took the thrusts on harder, steadier, the swell of pleasure getting to her with messy swells of chaotic hunger and need that just did not quit. She craved it, throwing herself faster down this mess of pleasure, pursuing a bliss that knew no end. "Fuck me harder. Shit, you're so deep in me now, I can see why Lady Rhea adores this." She was helpless against it, legs pressing tighter against his hips, drifting inward, starting to wrap around his waist as she accepted the needy heat taking hold of her, wanting to more than she really felt able to deal with. "It's so good!"

Keeping quiet while getting fucked harder and faster by the second proved a wild mess that Shamir was not even remotely ready to handle. She took these primal thrusts without much sense or control, moaning and allowing less verbal but still very vocal expressions of her lust to take hold. Shamir didn't show emotion very much, didn't like to open up too much to pleasure and to the wild descent of something sure to prove her need and her desire, but here, she didn't really have a choice, given to this madness and allowing the sensations to bear down faster and harder upon her, driving her into a needy rush of heat too potent to handle, but she knew she wanted more of it, it was just stubborn pride holding her back.

"I need you to breed me," Catherine moaned in wild, unfettered release, craving pleasure too hot to ever consider holding back on this bliss. She just wanted it. All of it. "Please, pound me with your amazing cock harder, fill me with every inch of throbbing black cock flesh and pump me full of cum!" Such colour and wild, unfettered glee was so unlike Catherine, but she was happy to give in to something different and weird and hungry, losing herself to this frenzied, chaotic spiral of something that pleaded for surrender and utter desperation, sensations throbbing messily through her body as every inch of unbridled glee surged across like wildfire.

Shamir was under too much pressure, and somewhere through this mess, the question of why emerged. Why was she holding back when she felt so good? Her pride ended up flipped over, but as she got ravaged from behind, Shamir just had to accept it, a screaming wreck giving herself to this mess as she plunged into her orgasm and into bliss. "I love black cock!" she howled, succumbing to the very things she insisted she was above as her intense orgasm broke through all of her barriers and tensions to open up to the heated frenzy and lust that she felt so distantly overwhelmed and tried so hard not to just totally lose herself to.

For their trouble, Catherine and Shamir were both blessed with hard slams into their pussies and hot spurts of cum gushing forward, pumping needy swells of potent seed into them. They howled and whined, heaving under this bliss and under the certainty of this excitement, knowing that the ecstasy taking them was every bit as powerful and wanton as they needed it to be, and there was no reason to ever let things stop that quickly. Filled and ravaged and happily bred, the women found themselves dragged into more chaotic pleasure and indulgence, neither seeing any sign of stopping, and neither really wanting anything to stop.  
***************************  
"Yes, cum in me again, please, I need it!" Rhea shrieked, her legs heaving and trembling in the air as she took the biggest of the black men for herself, off sequestered away and not taking visitors for the day as she received endless, raw mating presses, a hollering mess giving up everything. "Breed me, fill me, it's been so long since I was last witch child, overwhelm me with this bliss!" She could not control herself, could not contain this frenzy of pleasure and heat and need that kept her absolute lost to need and desire. Rhea knew what she wanted and she seized it without hesitation.

With one hard, powerful thrust, he gave the generous archbishop who had given his people refuge what she wanted, pumping his load deep into her, filling her and leaving Rhea to yell even louder, her orgasm tearing through her hotly. He was happy to give in, holding tightly onto her again as he panted ragged, hot. "Thank you again for your kindness, Lady Rhea. Your church has been so accepting of my people. We have faced much prejudice, and it is nice to see people open their arms to us."

On the inside, Rhea was a dizzy wreck trying to think about how many decades it had been since she'd last enjoyed a nice, black cock. Flayn often complained she was being unfair to herself with such lengthy periods of chastity, and Rhea certainly had to admit that Flayn had a point. This was so nice, and the warm, gooey delight of the messy creampie lingering inside of her proved to be exactly what Rhea needed. More was certainly on her mind though, as she held there, trying to gather herself and catch her breath again, wanting so much more.

But on the outside, she was all business. "Yes, I agree, it is... Mm, it is such a relief to see them working together. The students and the knights are getting along so well with the mercenaries. The professors, as well. It is so delightful to see, and I could not be happier about that fact." They both knew what she meant, their smiles widening as the thought of how Rhea had sold out this whole monastery's female population to get them blacked had worked out so successfully. She hadn't shared her intention, just let it happen; he didn't need to know her inner thoughts. "But for now, if you feel ready to go again..."

There was only one response he could give, and that was to begin pounding greedily down into Rhea's needy hole, making the archbishop return to the throbbing rush of pleading to be bred.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
